Todos los días son San Valentín
by Fanderichie
Summary: NatsuoxYouji, KioxSoubi. Una historia que ocurre en el día de San Valentín. PG13 [Shonenai]


- ¿Qué haces?

Esa fue la pregunta de "aquél pequeño y mocoso bocón" de pelo escarlata. Ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la víspera de San Valentín. En el piso de Soubi, que en aquél momento estaba ocupado por Kio y sus nuevos invitados Natsuo y Youji, se había formado una atmósfera un tanto extraña. Por un lado, estaban los dos chicos tirados en el sofá, aburridos, y mirando a Kio con una expresión de cansancio y estupefacción a la vez. Por otro lado, estaba Kio, más hiperactivo de lo normal (podía notarse en el movimiento contínuo de su pierna izquierda), que estaba muy ensimismado envolviendo una cajita con un papel rosa de corazoncitos, que a juicio de los Zero, era muy cursi. También había hecho un collage mezclando fotos suyas y de Soubi bajo un fondo pintado por él mismo de una mariposa. A pesar de que Soubi le dijera que despreciaba la belleza de las mariposas, él la había dibujado, y la había puesto junto con fotos suyas, para que "se diera cuenta" de que él era mucho más bello que cualquier mariposa.

La verdad es que era un detalle precioso, y realmente le había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo. Ahora bien, que Soubi lo apreciara...ése, era otro cantar.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Natsuo

- ¿Eh? – Kio tuvo que levantar la vista de su "obra maestra" para prestar atención a la pregunta que le había formulado el "pequeño y mocoso bocón".

- Que qué haces.

- ¿No lo ves? Lo estoy preparando todo para mañana - contestó Kio, más que hablando, canturreándolo.

- Ahá. Y es para Soubi ¿verdad?

- Claro – dijo Kio un poco extrañado.

- ¿De verdad crees que Soubi va a apreciarlo? Quiero decir, que mañana estará todo el día con Ritsuka. Le atosigará con cosas, y no creo que vaya a dejarle para que tú le des "eso"- Natsuo siempre decía las cosas directamente, aunque dolieran.

Aquello le dio que pensar a Kio. Natsuo era muy cruel, pero en el fondo, él sabía que tenía razón. Soubi iba a despreciar por completo su regalo, al igual que desprecia la belleza de las mariposas. La verdad es que ni el propio Kio sabía qué estaba haciendo todo ilusionado, cual colegial contento y alegre en aquél día, dulce para muchos, amargo para otros. Más bien se asemejaba más al colegial angustiado, enamorado de la chica más bonita de la clase, pero completamente invisible para ella. Eso era Kio. Invisible. Invisible a los ojos de Soubi. Ya no sabía si tenía que enfadarse con Natsuo por haberle estropeado el día, o tenía que agradecérselo por haberle puesto los pies en la tierra y haberle ahorrado una angustia peor al día siguiente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kio cogió todo lo que había hecho, y lo tiró amargamente a la basura. Acto seguido, se encerró en la habitación y no salió hasta la noche del día siguiente.

Youji, que había estado viendo todo, se extrañó bastante por lo que había pasado, ya que no entendía nada, y por eso, cuando Kio abandonó el salón, decidió preguntarle a Natsuo qué era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué pasa mañana?

- ...¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó Natsuo un poco decepcionado.

- Pues no

- Mañana es el día de San Valentín. El día de los enamorados. ¿de verdad que no lo sabías?

- No, no lo sabía. Jajaja, pero qué ñoñería ¿que no? El día de los enamorados...¿a quién se le ocurre inventar un día así? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Aquel comentario hirió un poco a Natsuo, puesto que él, sí que le había "preparado" algo a Youji. Algo que era muy especial para él.

- A mi no me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Me parece un día muy bonito si tienes a alguien a quien quieres y alguien que te quiera. Es un día en el que dos personas que se quieren, se intercambian regalos y comparten cosas juntos.

- Pues a mi me sigue pareciendo una tontería. Para empezar, si tienes una persona que quieres y que te quiere, todos los días son "el día de los enamorados" puesto que todos los días vais a compartir cosas juntos. Y si una persona te quiere, aun sin ser San Valentín, de vez en cuando ya te hará un regalo.

Aquello dejó callado a Natsuo. La verdad es que su sacrifice tenía razón. Se ruborizó. Youji había dicho: "Si tienes una persona que quieres y que te quiere, todos los días son "el día de los enamorados". Él quería mucho a Youji, y daba por hecho que Youji también le quería mucho a él.

A pesar de que Youji le hubiera convencido, Natsuo dijo:

- Yo te había preparado algo para mañana...aunque siempre he tenido mis dudas de si ibas a apreciarlo o no. Asi que mejor lo dejamos así, y ya está.

- ¿Un regalo¿a mi¿a mi de qué? – Youji sabía perfectamente por qué Natsuo le había "preparado" algo. Pero siempre intentaba negárselo a si mismo...a si mismo, y al propio Natsuo. Por eso siempre iba en busca de chicas vírgenes a las que poder violar...no es que no apreciara el hecho de "perder las orejas", esque no quería aceptar, que "quería perderlas" con su mejor amigo.

Natsuo ignoró la pregunta de Youji y prosiguió:

- No es exactamente un regalo. Es más una proposición...pero aun así no creo que fueras a apreciarlo, asi que mejor dejarlo todo como está. – En la voz de Natsuo se podía notar mucha tristeza.

"Youji eres idiota" se repetía una y otra vez para sí, el sacrifice. Youji se había dado cuenta que había herido los sentimientos de Natsuo, se había dado cuenta que todo aquello era algo importante para su fighter, y lo peor de todo, es que se había dado cuenta de qué era "lo que Natsuo le había preparado".

La conversación se quedó ahí, y hasta el día siguiente no se volvió a hablar del tema. Todo se retomó otra vez cuando Soubi, por la mañana, entró en su piso a coger "una cosita para Ritsuka" y despertó a los Zero de un portazo cuando se iba.

Normalmente los Zero dormían abrazados, pero aquella noche, Natsuo no quiso mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico con su sacrifice. Cuando Soubi dio el portazo, a pesar de haberse despertado ambos chicos, los dos permanecieron en la cama, sin moverse, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Natsuo estaba triste. Se sentía como Kio. El día anterior le había dicho fríamente al artista, que Soubi no iba a apreciar su regalo, pensando que él era muy afortunado por tener a alguien que "sí iba a apreciar el suyo"...o por lo menos le iba a gustar. Pero...las cosas no habían ido como él hubiera esperado.

Youji se sentía como un idiota integral. Le daba la sensación de que todo este tiempo había estado perdiendo el tiempo cuando en realidad, podría haber sido mucho más feliz, si hubiera admitido que lo que en realidad quería, era a su fighter. Y lo peor de todo, esque por su estupidez, ahora estaban sufriendo ambos.

"_El día de los enamorados, puede ser amargo hasta para dos personas que están enamoradas"_

Eso fue lo que pensaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Por el ojo sano de Natsuo corrió una lágrima, que fue desde su lagrimal, corriendo por su mejilla, hasta caer en las sábanas.

Youji se dio cuenta de aquello, y a pesar de que Natsuo no quería contacto físico, lo abrazó. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas...no podía dejarlo escapar.

Natsuo no se resisitó. Se dejó abrazar.

- Natsuo, te quiero mucho. Muchísimo. He sido un idiota todo este tiempo...no quería admitir mis sentimientos, pero no puedo verte así. Me parte el alma verte así. Me _duele_ verte así. Por favor, perdóname.

Aquello fue sufuciente para el fighter. Con una de sus mejores sonrisas contestó: "claro".

Tras un breve silencio, ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Dios, somos lo peor – Dijo Youji entre risas

- ¿Como somos así¡nosotros sí que somos ñoños! – Exclamó, también entre risas, Natsuo.

"_El día de los enamorados, puede ser amargo hasta para dos personas que están enamoradas, aunque no tiene por qué"_

Ambos chicos, se miraron, y tras unos instantes, se besaron.

Natsuo no llegó a darle su regalo a Youji.

Daba igual. Se lo podía dar otro día. Cualquier día era el día de los enamorados.

Esa misma noche, Soubi llegó un poco desanimado a casa. Ritsuka, como era de esperar, le había dado más calabazas que las que se utilizan en halloween. Se sentó en el sofá a pensar, y...pensando pensando, puso su mirada en la papelera. Fue sin querer. En la papelera vio el regalo que Kio había preparado. Al principio pensó que sería alguna tontería de sus pequeños inquilinos, pero le pudo la curiosidad y fue a ver. Encontró todo lo que Kio había preparado para él...y por un momento sintió un poco de culpa. Pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Preguntó a los Zeros a ver dónde estaba Kio, y cuando le dijeron que no había salido de la habitación en dos días, rápidamente entró preocupado.

"Misteriosamente", Soubi no salió de la habitación hasta el día siguiente. Kio tampoco.


End file.
